Camp Crush
by LilEmoBunnyXD
Summary: Bella, Alice, and Rosalie are in love with Edward, Jasper, and Emmett. The boys feel the same. No one knows. On a school camping trip, they are all neighboring camps. Can the trip change anything? B/E A/J R/Em Suckish summery, better one inside. All human
1. Chapter 1: Camp Ready?

**Author's Note: Harloosh there! Here is another Twilight Fanfic for you lovely gents and ladies =] Hopes you enjoy!**

**Summary: Average Bella Swan, Hyper little Alice Brandon, and beautiful Rosalie Hale must go to the school camping trip. Little did they know, the love of their life; Edward Cullen, Jasper Whitlock, and Emmett McCarty are neighboring. RIGHT next to their cabin. Can the girls get their nerves up to ask them out? Or will other girls steal that one in a million chance? Will camp change their life for the better or worse?**

**Yeah, I know. Long crappy summaries get in the way right? Sorry =]**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight (Sorry, more crap in the way :P)**

**Okay, NOW let us begin the adventure :D**

BPOV

I was looking through my closet when Alice decided to barge in through the door, along with Rose. I nearly screamed, though it wasn't always a surprise to see them interrupt my "me" time.

"Whoa. Smoking body Bells." Alice winked as I rolled my eyes with a grin, hearing Rosalie's chuckle fill the room as well.

"I need help picking out an outfit. No more fucking clothes, since I had to pack most for that shitty camping trip…" Our school had to indeed go to a stupid, lousy camping trip. Well, the seniors had to go, since it was Forks High School tradition. We would go for what is probably three weeks of me tripping, getting laughed at by everyone, and being embarrassingly seen by Edward Cullen.

God, what I would do to have Edward Cullen to myself. He had been my crush ever since the third grade, when I asked him if I could borrow a crayon. He was a really cute boy, who had bronze, messy hair, and his eyes caught my breath. We had been friends then, but now we were just average people to each other. We would sometimes say hi, well more like I would accidentally trip in his way, and he would catch me, making my heart melt. I would always remember that perfect day.

_~Flashback Starts~_

_I finally finished coloring the even numbers in. Now I needed to fill in the odd… Oh great. I don't have green because Alice said she needed to finish coloring up her pretty dress._

_It was free time in Ms. Walker's class. I wanted to finish homework since I wanted to be free to visit mommy this weekend. I started to look for a green crayon. I saw a boy sitting at his desk with a green crayon, which he wasn't using. OOH! I could ask him to borrow it! No more homework here I come!_

_I walked to the boy slowly, making sure the chairs were pushed in to the desk. I tapped the boy on his shoulder. Ew… boy cooties. That thought suddenly changed when I looked at the boy._

_His face was as cute as a bunny. His hair was all reddish, sort of goldish __**(**_**a/n remember this is in third grade… so…)**_, and his eyes were the exact perfect shade of green I could fill the odd number shapes with._

"_Yes?" The boy asked, setting his book down. It looked like a mystery or something. He must be smart._

"_Uh… umm… I need… err… um a pencil. NO WAIT! A crayon. A red… I mean GREEN crayon." I finished lamely, my stupid blush appearing on my cheeks._

_He laughed a little, picking up the green crayon and handing it to me. Our hands touched and I could have just fell in his arms, collapsing, because I really liked a boy. Oh my god. I like A. BOY!_

_I looked down to see I was still holding his hand with the crayon, and I instantly took it, looking down, while the blush spread to places._

"_Um, thank you." I smiled a little at him, and he returned with a handsome smile._

"_Bella! Guess what today is? It's BARBIE day—" Alice must have noticed that I was next to a boy and how red I was because she said, "Geez Bella! What happened? You're as red as Elmo!" Alice giggled while I blushed even more, glancing at the smiling boy next to me._

"_You're welcome." The boy said, smiling at me. I blushed even more, hoping Alice wouldn't blurt something out of it. Luckily, she said something else that didn't have to with embarrassing me._

"_Wait, you're Edward Cullen, right? Jasper Whitlock's best friend?" He nodded. Oh, so his name is Edward. Aw, so cuter!_

"_Well this is my friend Isabella Swan!" Alice exclaimed while I growled. Never did I want to be called Isabella._

"_Uhm, yeah. But you could… Actually, PLEASE call me Bella!" I squeaked. Edward nodded, smiling._

"_Nice to meet you Bella." We shook hands, mine never wanted to let go._

"_I will get you your crayon back as soon as possible." I said, smiling. Before Edward could respond, Alice ran in with a, "What happened?"_

"_You took my crayon for your weird dress, remember?" Alice gasped at my mean comment while I rolled my eyes._

"_That's it. I'm dressing you in all pink later." My eyes widened as she dragged me away from a smiling Edward._

"_You could keep the crayon!" Were his last fabulous words before Alice tortured me later on with pink dresses._

_~End of Flashback~"_

I still have that crayon. I sometimes keep it in a special bag just to write my songs with. I do write songs when I have a good or bad day. I know it seems silly, but whenever the song is inspired by Edward, I use the special crayon. I'm surprised it's not broken.

"Hello? Bella? EARTH to BELLA?" Rosalie waved her hands in front of me, snapping myself out of the flashback.

"Hm? Oh. Sorry." I shook my head, and continued on to what Alice was blabbing on and on about.

"Okay, here is your outfit. Hurry and get changed." I nodded as I looked to see the outfit Alice had set for me.

It was a long black and white tee that ended around mid-thigh. She also set some black leggings with it. I rolled my eyes. At least she set something that didn't have to do with uncomfortable skirts or shit. She must have packed it in my bag for camp when I wasn't around. Typical Alice…

I went and grabbed bra and underwear, and then slipped in to my outfit. I didn't mind it, just because it was at least comfortable. I started to look for my Converse when I realized I left it in my gym locker. I looked for another pair of sneakers when I realized I must have packed all of them in my luggage. I didn't want to take them out because they were all buried under my clothes and what not.

I sighed, realizing I'm just going to have to wear flats. I looked on the floor to see Alice set the outfit with grey flats. I rolled my eyes as I slipped them on. I went over to my mirror, grabbing my comb, and ran it through my wet, long brown hair. I shook out the remaining drops, as I went to blow dry my hair.

I decided to wear a little eyeliner today, since Alice thought I obeyed her outfit, she would think she could do my makeup and I would end up looking like a stupid princess. I shook my head of the thoughts, and applied black eyeliner on my waterline and lashline. I topped off with mascara, and clear lipgloss, grabbing a grey cardigan, and my bag for school.

I trotted down the stairs to see Rose and Alice eating breakfast.

"Nice outfit Bells. You actually even wore the flats!" I rolled my eyes as Alice passed me the bowl of cereal.

"Psh. You're lucky that my Converse is in my gym locker." We all chuckled as we ate our breakfast with few chatters about the camp.

"Okay, let's get going." I stood up, grabbing my bag, followed suit by Rose and Alice, and we all went in to Alice's yellow Porche.

On the ride to school, I went through some of my homework, making sure it was done, nice and perfectly.

Alice parked us in to the parking lot, as we all jumped out. I could see the sun peaking out. At least it was going to be sunny today.

"Damn it! I wish I didn't pack your skirt in the suitcase. Otherwise I would've made you wear it on what's going to be a beautiful, sunny day." Alice nodded her head in shame, while I rolled my eyes.

Alice was wearing a pink top with pretty detailed shoulder designs on the short sleeves, with a white denim skirt, black leggings, and black and white flats. She was wearing a really pretty black cardigan.

Rose wore a purple flowy shirt with also detailed shoulder designs, and the shirt ended mid-thigh, like mine, making it seem sort of like a dress. She wore grey leggings, and purple flats, and to top it off, a grey cardigan just like mine.

"You guys always look so pretty!" I whined. They both chuckled, and I joined in.

"Bella, you are really pretty, too, you know." Rose pointed out. I shook my head, dropping it in shame.

"Isabella Marie Swan! Of course you are a beauty. I picked that outfit so you could show what you mean on the inside and out. Now pull your head up high, and let's go inside!" I was taken aback by Alice's small, sweet speech. I sighed, following them in to the school. I had to walk a little slower, because no way in hell would I make it through the day with only flats. I was a little mad now because I had seventh period gym.

I went over to my locker, doing my pad lock's combination, and pulled on it, opening my locker. I looked to my right to see Edward Cullen opening his pad lock. Did I forget to mention his locker is next to mine? Well, it is, and I freak out sometimes that I instantly drop the shit in my locker.

I started to put the heavy books in, because lugging heavy stuff wearing flats to protect your feet can be such a bummer, especially for someone who is as clumsy as me.

"Hey Bella." I heard HIS musical chiming voice. I blushed instantly, looking at him.

"Uh, hey Edward." I smiled a little, but I could still feel the blush hit a deeper shade.

He returned to putting his books in and out his locker. Yeah, I knew he couldn't take the conversation farther, because it was me who he was talking to.

"Bella! You forgot accessories!" Aw shit! I turned to see Alice with a dangly necklace, with a charm of a heart. Yeah, way to make things better with Edward around. She also held bangles in her other hand.

"Alice!" I whined jumping up and down. "It's bad enough I'm wearing flats. Don't you think I have a good chance injuring one of your bangles or the necklace?"

Alice rolled her eyes, and looked right next to me. _Oh no she isn't!_ "Hey Edward, don't you think Bella would look really prettier, I mean she already is, don't you think?" I blushed the deepest of reds there could be. Alice knew how much I liked- No… Love Edward. I can't believe this.

I looked at Edward who was looking at me. Our eyes met, and I almost collapsed right there.

"Um yeah. She looks really beautiful… Um, wait. Uh, yeah she is… What?" I blushed even more, which was impossible. God, I must look like an idiot right now.

Alice smiled, her evil grin at me. I glared at her.

"Good to know. Okay Bella. No accessories. _For now_." I growled as she walked away. I looked back up to see Edward staring at me.

"Uh thanks. For um, you know. Sending Alice away." I giggled a little as he chuckled.

"No problem. You do look really pretty…" My eyes widened the same time as his. Um, no this isn't happening, right?

The bell rang, ruining the moment. I sighed, and closed my locker.

"Um thanks. See you later." I mumbled, grabbing my stuff, and went to homeroom.

EPOV

I went on to homeroom, realizing what I had said to Bella Swan. She, of course, always looked beautiful. I can't believe she couldn't see that in her own mirror. Ever since the third grade, I really liked her. I didn't think it was possible for me to like a girl back then, but she was really cute, shy, funny, and smart. Of course she wouldn't want someone like me. She seemed to be embarrassed by my stupid words.

I walked in to homeroom, taking a seat next to Emmett.

"W'sup E dog?" I rolled my eyes at the stupid nickname.

"Bella…" I muttered in a low whisper. Both Jasper and Emmett knew I really liked Bella. Probably love. This was the last year of high school, and yet, I never told her how I felt. She probably didn't feel the same way.

Of course, she was actually going to the same college as me, which made me really excited. I get to see her trip, and be all cute when she gets embarrassed by it, making me like her even more.

"Edward Cullen?" I snapped out of my thoughts, and called, "Here"

I looked at a smirking Emmett. "What happened?"

I briefly explained what happened at my locker, in a low whisper, and he understood, nodding.

Emmett and Jasper actually liked Bella's best friends, Rosalie and Alice. They were pretty and cute, too, but my heart had been set on Bella ever since the whole crayon thing. I wonder if she kept it… Nah. She probably threw it away once she got home to forget me.

The bell rang, signaling for first period. Emmett and I jumped up out of our seats, and walked out the door to see Bella right in front of me, almost tripping.

I caught her, and I looked in her glittering eyes. Her beautiful blush set in place of her cheeks.

My arms were around her waist, and her hands were just clutching on to my forearms, not that I didn't mind.

Emmett suddenly hollered. I set her up, and asked her if she was okay.

"Um yeah. It's just these stupid flats…" She trailed off as I nodded.

"So… you two look busy. I'm just going to walk to Algebra alone." He winked at me as I scowled in his direction. I looked back at the quiet Bella.

"You have Biology next, right?" It was a stupid question to ask her, because I already knew the answer. We were bio partners, and that was when all I could do is just stare at her like the idiot I am.

"Um yeah." I grinned my crooked smile at her, as she blushed again. She was so cute when she just blushed.

I led the way, a little slower, so she didn't have to run in her flats. I could already tell that was a bad idea.

We entered biology, well at least, three minutes early, so we would just have to wait.

I saw Rosalie and Alice grinning at Bella, who scowled back at them.

"So… Bella." Rosalie looked at me, then her. "What happened?"

"Stupid flats made me trip… Um, Edward helped me." I grinned a little at her as once again, she blushed. It never tired me.

"Ooh. I see. You're welcome Bells." Alice grinned smugly at Bella, who had a more fierce look at her.

I wonder what they meant by that. The bell rang, and we all took our seats. Biology had nothing more to do than just do some stupid crappy work, and just to stare at Bella, who would with ease, do her work easily.

The bell rang, and I grabbed my backpack, shoving random shit in there. I looked up and caught Bella staring at me.

"Yes?" I asked, grinning. She blushed, again. This girl blushed A LOT today.

"Er… nothing." Suddenly, Alice dragged away Bella. "Bye!" She called out to me, making me smile.

"Bye." I called back.

~Afterschool~

BPOV

Finally! After seventh period, I got to switch to my high top Converse, which was good because after seventh period, Alice couldn't see me because we didn't have classes together afterwards.

I walked out of the school. Tomorrow was the start of the stupid camping trip, so we decided that Alice and Rose would sleepover my house, just so we could just board the bus together tomorrow. Also, Alice wanted to go over the things we were bringing.

"BELLA!" I heard a screaming chime behind me. I turned to see Alice with an excited look on her face. Rose came out a second after, and we all went in to Alice's Porche, as she drove us to my house.

"So Bella… you and Edward must have had a fun day." Argh! Today was embarrassing. First, Alice practically forced him to say I was pretty, then I accidentally tripped in his way, forcing him to catch me. I was also caught staring at him at Biology. Yeah, this day couldn't have gotten more mortifying.

"Yeah, sure, some fun day." I muttered sarcastically. Alice pulled up in to my driveway, and we all jumped out.

We went over the next several hours, talking about what clothes to bring, makeup, and etc. Charlie came home around six, and I made dinner for all of us. Charlie never minded Alice or Rose. He thought of them as my own sisters, since I don't have any. He was fine with them sleeping over and the whole shebang.

We slept around nine, since the bus picked us up at seven o'clock in the morning. I started drifting in to sleep about Edward Cullen.

~Six o' Clock in the Morning~

I woke up to my damn alarm. I groaned, and slapped the button. I slowly got up, and shook the groaning Alice and Rose.

"I'll take a shower first!" I claimed. I liked taking showers first. They got me ready by the time Alice and Rosalie decided to dress me up.

"Okay. I'll go next." Alice yawned, reaching for the set of clothes we all set out for today. We were going to a sunny place, which was a good thing, because I loved the sun.

I walked in to my bathroom, and started stripping off my pajamas. I turned on the shower, and tested to see if it was warm before jumping in. The hot water released the tension from my body, and I started doing the usual routine: shampoo, conditioner, body soap, shave, wash face, and rinse for one last time.

I hopped out of the shower, patting myself dry, and putting my hair up in a towel. I started brushing my teeth, hearing an Alice open the door.

I spit the toothpaste out of my mouth, and rinsed, before saying, "Damn Alice! Don't you know how much I enjoy my 'me' time?"

She giggled. "Sorry Bella. I just had to take a piss!" I walked out of the bathroom to let her do her business. The towel wrapped around me was loose, and I tightened it, before hearing my dad, Charlie, call me downstairs.

I galloped down the stairs carefully. He was already in his uniform. Charlie was the chief of police for Forks.

"Okay Bells. I just want to let you know, have fun kiddo." I smiled as he smiled, his police moustache moving with his grin. I giggled at that, and hugged my dad. Charlie and I didn't really bond like that, but I honestly was going to miss him for the next three weeks.

"Ok. I have to get going Bells. You guys have fun." I nodded, and waved, as he left out the door, leaving us girls alone in the house.

I walked back up to find Rosalie gathering up what was last of her belongings. She looked at me. "Everything good with you?" She asked.

"Yeah." I nodded and took the set of clothes I was going to wear. We were going to be driven all the way to California. I didn't know which part, but all I heard it was going to be sunny and hot there, so no need to wear rain boots.

I grabbed my lingerie, and started slipping on my spaghetti strap top, which had yellow, black, and white plaid on it. Two small strings that were probably designs hung around the neckline. I pulled on next my white shorts. I then pulled on my black high top Converse.

I let my hair fall down, and I started combing through the mahogany mess. After it was neatly combed, I scrunched it up with some moose, and I would just let it air dry. I applied light, waterproof, liquid foundation, and concealer. I set it with powder, and applied little eyeliner and mascara. By the time I was finished, Rosalie came out of the bathroom. I didn't even realize Alice was finished.

Alice was dressed in this cute light blue dress that ended right above her knees. The dress was simple with a halter, and she added a black belt around the waist. She wore silver gladiator sandals. Her hair was in its natural pixie form, flipped out nicely. Her makeup was light with foundation and concealer like mine, except she had a little neutral eye going on.

"Wow Alice! Um… you do know we are going camping, right?" The dress wasn't dressy or anything. It was a simple summer dress.

She giggled. "Oh silly Bella! We're not forced in to any camping activities. They send us there, to teach us the responsibilities of being an adult, and to take care of ourselves. This trip is mainly about independence.

"Oh!" I exclaimed. I honestly did not know that.

"Okay! Finished!" Rose was wearing a strapless orange top, a white mini skirt, and orange flats. Her beautiful blonde hair was tied back in to a ponytail, and her makeup was just like Alice's.

"Pah-ree-tee!" I exclaimed, making us all giggle like the school girls we were.

"Okay, everyone set?" Rose and I nodded, and we all grabbed sweaters, our luggage, and our personal bags we could bring on board to the bus.

We walked outside, to see a bus coming to a halt in front of my house. Right on time. We walked over to the compartment of the bus where we put all our luggage.

After us girls placed our luggage in the bus, we boarded it, seeing already what was one fourth of our senior class on the bus.

"I call window!" Alice exclaimed, causing Rose and I to roll eyes.

"I don't mind being on the outside." I said, motioning Rose to follow Alice in to the row we were in. I sat last, buckling up my seat belt along with Alice and Rose.

The next five minutes, we started chattering about what was going to be up with the summer. It was definitely going to be awesome, now that I know what kind of camp it is.

Suddenly, three figures we all noticed boarded the bus. Our eyes shot to them, mine landing to the one in the middle. _Edward Cullen_ was all my mind could process right now.

The boys saw us girls staring, making us blush, me for the most part. Alice and Rosalie actually liked Edward's best friend's: Jasper Whitlock and Emmett McCarty. Whenever it came to those two, Alice and Rose tend to be like me, all uncomfortable, timid, and shy.

They walked down the aisle, and took the row which was across from ours. I shot the girls a glance, and they did the same with me.

"Oh my god! What do we do?" Rosalie whispered. I shrugged, while Alice rose up her hands, palm up, in question, with the same shrug I had.

"Um… Maybe we should act casual, but once in a while, when we know they're staring, look at them, and smile." I grinned at my plan, along with Alice and Rosalie.

"Okay, but we will have breaks, so then we should try to make small conversation with them during the time." I nodded along with Alice at Rose's plan as well.

"Okay, now let's re-touch our makeup!" Alice suddenly boomed out in the bus. I could even see the bus driver cringe, almost causing an accident.

"Alice!" Rose and I scolded.

"Sorry… You know how Jasper gets me all excited!" She exclaimed in defense.

"Yeah, yeah. Well, can't we just do that later? Mine is all waterproof and stuff…" I didn't want to re-touch my makeup right now. I just wanted to listen to my iPod and stare at Edward Cullen in peace.

"Fine…" Alice gave in. I smiled. I think that was the first time Alice obeyed my commands.

After we picked up the people that could come to this camping trip, we started towards the freeway. For the next hour, I listened to my iPod, stared at Edward Cullen, chattered a little with Rose and Alice, and stare at Edward some more.

"Okay everyone! We're taking a bathroom break. We should get to the camp around three o'clock. We are about halfway there, so four more hours!" The bus driver called. He parked the bus in to a parking zone, and mostly everyone came out in happiness. The sun was already high in the sky.

I looked at the girls and smiled. I paused the song on my iPod, and put it away in my bag. I looked at the girls smiling, but their faces were completely frowning. I was about to ask what was wrong when Alice told me to look behind me. I followed their sad gazes to see Lauren, Jessica, and Tanya were flirting with the boys. I frowned a little, realizing why they looked upset. The boys looked like they were happy.

"Damn… I think I might ruin my fucking mascara…" I heard Alice sniffle. I looked at her to see her eyes getting puffy.

"Oh, Alice sweetie! Please don't cry!" I enveloped her in a hug with Rose.

"Mmkay. But that plan sucked down the drain… I wish they didn't have to be so darn cute and attract sluts like those three!" Alice exclaimed quietly.

I nodded. We released each other from the hug, and turned to see the boys were now looking at us, the slutty whores not there anymore.

"Ooh…" Rosalie muttered. We just looked at each other, then towards the boy's. I really did hope it didn't look like I cried or anything. Mainly because I didn't, but tears almost came out and we looked all sad.

"C'mon you guys. That happens all the time! We should just look forward to the camp and stuff." I pointed out. They both nodded, and we waited patiently for the bus driver.

I peaked over to see Edward still staring at me. Wow, recently we've been in this rut. I shook my head, and focused back on the conversation Rose and Alice were blabbing about.

"Hey Alice? Do you know if we get our cabins together?" I asked, really wanting to know.

"Yeah. I already told the counselor we wanted our cabins together. They say two cabins are joined, and are separated by small steps, and a platform that leads to the different cabins. One is for female and the other is for male.

"Do you know who will be our male neighbors?" Rosalie asked.

"No, they make it confidential. We're probably going to end up with some man whores…" I giggled at Alice's comment.

The rest of the way was just basically the same thing, with another bathroom break, which we did take since we didn't with the last one.

~At the Camp~

We all stared out the windows to see how the camp looked. It was really beautiful. I could see the cabins from hear once the man parked. It didn't look that much far of a walk, which relieved me a little, but there were cabins also far away from the parking lot.

"Okay seniors of Forks High! We hope you have a good time. The owners of the camp will give their announcements in the auditorium, which is that big building over there!" The bus driver, who was facing us, standing, motioned at the auditorium. "Afterwards, they'll most likely tell you to go the tables, and look for your names. You have been told at the school who your cabin roommates will be. Group up with them, and find your cabin. All of my announcements for you guys! I hope you will have a great time at Camp Mason **(a/n I know I should've just put Edward's real last name in this story, but I decided to do Camp Mason since there is a lot of 'camp cullen' out there :p)**

We all walked out of the bus, and in to the perfect weather what was California. We all grabbed our luggage, and headed towards the auditorium.

I reached in to my bag, to make sure my iPod was in pause so the camp owners wouldn't get mad by hearing blasts of music, but I couldn't find it in my bag. I felt my pockets. Nothing except my phone in the left. Panic started to rush over me.

"Oh my God! Have you guys seen my iPod?" My girls shook their head, panic showing on their face as well. They knew how much I loved my music.

"Shit. Shit. Shit. Shit. Shit!" I exclaimed. I felt a tap on my shoulder, and I spun around to see HIM holding my iPod out to me. I stared at him in amazement.

"You dropped it on the bus." I smiled at him as I took the iPod.

"Thank you SO much!" I exclaimed, jumping up and down. Next thing I knew, I attacked him in a hug. I realized my stupid actions, and suddenly let myself back up on my feet to the floor.

"You're welcome." He shot me his beautiful crooked grin. I turned to see Alice and Rose with a grin on their face.

"You guys! Calm down. You know if it was anybody, I would've done the same thing." Okay, that's slightly not true. I mean, sure it was an iPod first of all, but I love my music. Then it was Edward Cullen who had gave me my iPod. I couldn't help myself. I went for it. The two things I love there right there in front of me.

"Sure, sure Bells. We believe you!" Then Rose gave me a wink, causing me to roll eyes. Typical them.

We took a seat, and watched the camp owners walk on stage.

"Hello Forks High School! My name is Renesmee Black, and this is my husband, Jacob Black. I am excited to see another senior year enjoy their traditional routine. Just some history information. My father's dad had started this camp way back, and different highs schools all around America would come here, mostly junior to seniors, and learn the responsibilities of life. This is why you all are here. We won't be here to force you in to some camp activities you would not be okay with. Instead, we give group activity opportunities, and you can then join if you would like. The camp is all filled with beaches, lakes, and other stuff. Please be cautious of yourself and others so you do not get hurt. The adults that are here are either for food, which would be the chefs, and only us camp owners. Come to us if you feel you are sick or you have an injuries or problems. We always welcome anyone to our cabin, which is Cabin 1, the cabin right your right, outside of this auditorium. Anyways, what you are to do now is go over to the table over there." She motioned to the table covered in a white sheet with many cards stacked atop of it. "And find your name, with the cabin number you are staying in. Your counselors back at the high school should've told you your cabin mates are. You must find your cabin mate, and you all will find your cabin together. You can find your cabin easily by locating the number of your cabin in the card, and look at the big numbers I ngreen on the cabins. Remember, there are two cabins joined, and separated by steps and a platform. One is for the guys, and one is for the is all. Enjoy learning the values of learning to be a young adult, Forks High!" The two couple then walked off stage.

All the students started wandering around, looking for their card.

"Found mine!" Alice chimed on my far left. Alice suddenly appeared by my side. Creepy…

"Okay, I found mine." I said, taking my card, and looking at the number. I had Cabin 15.

"I have Cabin 15." Rosalie suddenly appeared with us. Double creepy…

"Me too!" Alice exclaimed.

I noticed they didn't know my cabin yet, and I faked a sad look. "What? I have Cabin 13…" A fake sad look grew on my face, and I looked down, trying to hold back a laugh.

"What? But I specifically told Mr. Shallis that we should ALL be cabi—" Alice suddenly saw my card from my hand, and yelled, "BELLA! That's not funny!"

I started laughing to see they almost cried when they found out I "wasn't" in the same cabin as them.

"Oh you guys have got to chillax! You do that to me all the time…" Alice and Rose saw my point, and broke in to smiles. We all hugged, before taking our luggage, and started down the path. On our way to the cabin, we saw the beautiful beach, which we definitely needed to go by later. It was actually a lake and a beach, which would be extra nice. We finally got to our cabin, and instantly saw three familiar male figures.

They stared back at us, as we stared at them. Their cabin was Cabin 12. Ours was 13. We stood on the Cabin 13 side, as they stood at their Cabin 12 side, staring. The only space left between us was the width of the steps that lead to the separating platform, that led to both cabins, and the steps were only like two feet wide.

"What are you guys doing here?" Emmett, one of Edward's best friends, asked, scratching his huge head.

"Um, that's our cabin?" It sort of came out as a question from Rose, motioning to it. Rosalie was never the shy/questioning type, but whenever Emmett is around, she instantly became the timid type.

"Oh… that's our cabin…" Jasper trailed off, motioning to Cabin 12.

"Oh! So we will be n-n- neighbors…" Alice spit out. "Interesting."

I suddenly realized Edward was staring at me. I stared in to his beautiful, emerald eyes. My knees felt weak, and I was carrying heavy stuff, so I suddenly looked down and straightened myself out.

"Well, we should pack what is most of Alice's clothes", I said, smirking in Alice's direction, who stuck her tongue at me.

"Yeah, we should probably unpack." Edward pointed out.

"We will… uh… see you guys later." We all walked up the steps to our cabin. Once us girls got in to the cabin, we squealed.

This will definitely be one camping trip I _will_ remember!

**Author's Note: OMFG the LONGEST chapter I have ever written. No really! It's like, what? I'm making it over 6,000 words long! :D Well, anyways… I hope you enjoyed the beginning. I'm so sorry for those stupid author note's during the story. I had the need to point them out ;D Please review! I'm really obsessed with like, camping trip stories, like this. It will definitely be filled with romance, friendship, adventure, and humor. Love ya'll!**


	2. Chapter 2: Camp Neighbors

**Author's Note: AHHHH I loved everyone's review even though it was just six :p lol. I wanted to update you guys with a sooner chapter, because I'm starting school next week, and who knows how long I would take to get you guys another chapter ;[ So I will update about one to two days until the sixteenth, which is soon. By the time I start school, there should be at least three to six chapters for you guys to re-read ;D Once school starts, I will be sure to get you guys at least from chapters seven to nine by the first of September. =] Okay, so let's move on with the story.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight. 'Nuff said. :P**

EPOV

Us guys walked in to our cabin, and we instantly plopped on the single beds.

"Oh HELL yes!" Emmett boomed from my right side.

"I know, right? This will be an interesting trip…" Jasper trailed off. I nodded, in agreement, lifting my head up from the comfy bed. I looked around the room. It was simple, a dresser across the room from where we were on the beds. The window was on Emmett's side, where the girl's cabin was. On Jasper's side, there was the bathroom. Poor Jasper was going to have to keep the door closed during nighttime after Emmett's… err… well, let's just say he is NOT pleasant in the bathroom after dinner.

I took the middle bed, which was okay with us. It was usually like that. Jasper on the left, Emmett on the right, and me in the middle.

We suddenly heard squealing from the girl's cabin. We all jumped a little, because the girls were _really_ loud; especially Alice.

We all looked at each other before we ran out our door, and barged in through their cabin; without knocking. I'm pretty sure it was uncomfortable for them right now.

They were changing their clothes. I looked at Bella to see her face now red. She wasn't naked or anything, but she just didn't have a top on. She was wearing a bra, but her shorts and sneakers were still on. I couldn't even bother looking at the other two when Bella was right there. I just oogled, and I felt perverted for it. I looked in her eyes, and I looked down. She was probably pissed at me.

"AHHHHH!" Bella screeched. I never expected that from Bella. All I could think was that was one slow reaction.

"What the HELL are you guys doing here?" Alice boomed. The guys and I cringed at her freaking loud voice.

"We… uh… heard you guys s-screeching. We thought so-something went wrong…" Poor Jasper stuttered.

"Ohh… We saw… Um a mouse…" Rosalie muttered.

"Then why are you like half naked?" Emmett asked. It was a little odd. I mean why would you take your shirt off when you see a mouse?

"Why does Justin Bieber get more views on his music video then Usher? C'mon! We all have questions to ask here!" Bella muttered sarcastically.

"Well… Uh sorry. We'll knock from now on." I said before I dragged the boys out of their cabins and in to ours. That was just embarrassing.

BPOV

Oh my god! I can't believe they just walked in when we were changing. That. Was. Flipping. Embarrassing.

I looked at my girls to see they already had their tops back on. We were going to change for lunch to start our plan with getting to be friends with the boys first, but then they just had to waltz in. Seriously, out of all the time we had during the trip, they choose now to come in?

I mean, yeah, sure, we were squealing and all, but we were excited. They also should've knocked. I just shook my head, and put back on my top.

"Let's just pretend that did NOT happen." Rosalie exclaimed, while Alice and I nodded in agreement.

"PLEASE! I mean, they just saw our like, _top parts!"_ Alice whispered the last part, motioning to her breasts, while I rolled my eyes.

"I know Alice, I was there, I also got embarrassed. It's not fair though you guys don't blush as much as me." I huffed, while they giggled.

"Let's just unpack and have lunch. I'm pretty sure the boys must have already forgotten what they saw. I mean, slutty Tanya, Jessica, and Lauren always, you know, show their stuff, with their stupid tops and skirts. I'm pretty sure the boys have seen that. Their poor eyes." I giggled at Rosalie's remark.

"Yeah… I guess." I sighed. We spent the next half hour unpacking; well, we were like halfway, before we started to starve.

"I'm hungry. Let's go eat." I exclaimed. We all jumped happily from the floor, and walked out of our cabin, to see the boys waiting at the bottom steps. They looked at us, with an unsure look on their faces, while we stared at them. We slowly walked down the steps. Before I reached the last step, I stupidly tripped, and closed my eyes for the fall. I fell in to two warm, familiar, arms. Of course! Why doesn't it not surprise me?

I looked in to Edward's emerald eyes, glistening in the sun. I stood up, of course blushing. I mean, seriously, what else would I be doing? Laughing? I don't think so.

"Thanks…" I muttered.

"No problem. I'm used to it." I heard him chuckle, while I giggled a little.

"Well, we were feeling sort of guilty for walking in on you changing, so we wanted to take you girls to lunch. IF it was alright with you, you know, unless you already have plans—" Jasper was cut off by a chiming Alice. "We would LOVE to. Right girls?" We nodded to Alice, and looked to see a beaming Jasper.

"YAY! Now let's go because I want food!" We all laughed at Emmett's weirdness. Hehe. Phase 1 is now in session: Befriending the guys. Our plan will probably work!

As we walked in to the cafeteria, we all grabbed our tray, foods, and took our seats. The table was round, so the order clockwise was Alice, me, Rose, Emmett, Edward, and Jasper. How interesting.

We all started to take bites out of our food. I was eating spaghetti with garlic bread, and my beverage was water.

The food actually tasted pretty good. I looked at Emmett, who seemed to be halfway finished. I giggled, to also see Rose giggling, and staring with lust.

"Rose… you're staring." I whispered to her quietly. Her eyes widened, and she actually blushed just like I would.

"Hey! You look like me!" I giggled, as Alice and the boys did the same, while Rose stuck her tongue at me.

"SO… since we're y'know… neighbors… don't you guys think we should get to know you guys better?" Alice asked, eyeing Jasper suspiciously.

"Uh… yeah. Actually, we were going to hang at the beach after lunch. Wanna come?" Jasper asked. All three of us nodded.

"AW! I finished my food…" Emmett exclaimed. We all started laughing while he pouted.

"Here Em. I don't want my food…" Rose gave him her leftover of her garlic bread. Emmett looked like a really happy boy right now, I just wanted to laugh. Luckily, I choked my laugh back. I mean, who knows what a big man like him is going to do.

"Emmett… quit your damn moaning!" Edward muttered, which caused our whole table, except Emmett in this matter, to burst in to laughter.

"It's not like I'm the only one who moans like that." Emmett turned to me. "Hey Bella, you know what Edward once di—" Emmett was caught off by Edward's hand covering his mouth, his scowl turned to his face.

Edward turned to me, the scowl gone. "DON'T listen. PLEASE don't listen to him." I nodded in confusion as he let go of Emmett's hand.

"Okay, we should get ready now. We'll meet you guys at the bottom steps." We all left the table to get ready for the beach.

~At the Beach~

I lay on the sand, the warm sand, looking at Alice jump in the waves, as Jasper would carry and throw her. I looked on my left to Emmett and Rose playing volleyball.

"Hey." I looked up to see Edward, grinning his breathtaking crooked smile at me. I smiled back.

"Hi." I replied back. I just played with the sand, fisting it in to my hand, and letting it go.

"So… you're going to Washington University, right?" Edward asked.

I nodded in response. "Yeup. You are too, right?" I asked. He nodded in reply as well.

"Cool." We just sat there, listening to the beautiful ocean waves, the sound of our friends laughing.

I looked at Edward, to see he was already staring at me. Our eyes once met, and I blushed. Oh my effing gosh. Every fucking time…

"I like it when you blush…" He chuckled, causing me to blush and smile more.

"Thanks." I smiled. "But I hate it… It makes me look stupid." I huffed a little.

He chuckled again. God I love that sound. "Yeah, well, I think it makes you look more beautiful." I stared at him in amazement. Nah, he just saying that. I'm not beautiful, and I knew that.

"I'm not beautiful…" I said, looking down from his eyes.

"Bella… you are. How come you always deny yourself?" I closed my eyes, to keep the tears from running down.

"Um… It's just. Not important…" I sighed. I looked up to him, to see his face was filled with concern.

"Can we just forget about it and have fun?" I smiled hopefully. I didn't really want to tell Edward about it…

He sighed. "Fine." He suddenly picked me up.

"Hey! What are you doing?"

"Wow you're light." He placed me on his back, and I just held on to him.

"Edward. What in hell are we going?" I asked.

"Hehe. I'm gonna give you a piggy back ride along the shore."

"Why?"

"Because I want to."

I just let him give me a piggy back. It was actually quite fun. The rest of the afternoon we all spent at the beach.

"I'm hungry again!" Emmett whined. I rolled my eyes. We all got to talk and have fun. We were really thinking our plan was working. It was like as if we were just best friends since, I guess forever.

And to be honest, if we were all friends then, I could've sworn this would've probably been the best day.

**Author's Note: Yeah, the last sentence was a little odd. =/ I didn't know how to end it, so I just did that. Sorry it is short, but I wanted to get this out to you guys if I'm going to be posting a lot of chapters for you to read. Anyways, have fun in the sun before you lose your cool in school ;D Haha I'm such a geek.**

**-Deej**


	3. Chapter 3: I Gotta Feeling

**Author's Note: HAHA! Another chapter because today I will be busy getting some stuff for school :] so here is another chapter. I'm really happy with the reviews :D so I've decided to make this chapter at least like 2,000 words long… Hehe. Sorry if that's short to you, but hey! It's better than nothing :]**

**Moving on…**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight. Mmhkay?**

BPOV

I woke up to the next day in camp. It was 7 am in the morning. I looked at my right side to see Rosalie still sleeping like a baby. I looked on my left to see Alice fidgeting in her sleep. Yeah, even in her sleep, she's still somewhat hyper.

I got up slowly, so I didn't make any noises. I decided to get some fresh air before showering.

I walked out the door, yawning, and looked at the top step to see Edward sitting.

He looked up at me. "Hey."

"Hi." I sat down next to him, unsure of what to do. I looked at the sky to see the sun was already rising in to the beautiful blue sky.

"Rosalie and Alice still sleeping?" He asked me.

I nodded. "Emmett and Jasper?" I asked. He nodded back.

"So… Do you girls know what you're planning to do today?" He asked me.

I shrugged. "I'm really not the one who comes up with the plans."

"Hm… Well. I was wondering if you don't mind to accompany me to the music room?" He asked me, looking at me, carefully.

I smiled. "There's a music room here?" He nodded to my response.

My smile grew wider. "Tell you what. Let me take a shower, we have breakfast with our friends, then you take me there afterwards?"

Edward grinned at me. "Perfect plan."

"Kay, see you at breakfast." We both got up and entered our cabin.

"Oh my GOD! Bella, are you going on a DATE with EDWARD?" I was suddenly bombarded with questions from Rose and Alice, who I didn't even know where awake.

"Uhh…" Then I realized, was I on a date? No… probably not. I think.

EPOV

I walked in to my cabin to see my best friends already awake, with cocky smirks on their faces.

"Well, well, well! If isn't Mr. Future to be Bella Swan's husband…?" Emmett questioned the name he gave me as I rolled eyes.

"Okay first of all, not the best name you ever gave me. Second, we're just stopping by the music room after breakfast. No biggy." They gave me a weird look.

"So, basically, you two are like, on a date?" What? We are NOT on a date.

"You guys… it's just hanging out. I mean, it's not like I'm planning anything romantic…" I trailed off.

"So, you aren't going to play the piano, and NOT play the music you had wrote that was inspired by her?" Emmett asked, quirking his eyebrow.

"Uh, no…?" Okay, I was thinking of doing that, but it's not like Bella could easily tell the piece was about her…

But, then again, the song and her, are both beautiful, both joyful, both showing clear emotions…

Oh god. I'm in love… I shook my head. "I have to take a shower."

~At Breakfast~

BPOV

After I took a shower, of course Alice and Rosalie had to doll me up for after breakfast. I didn't mind, it's just that I was worried how this might go. Does Edward think it's a date? Is it? Are we only friends hanging out? I had shared my thoughts with Rosalie and Alice while they were doing my makeup, and they couldn't find the answer for me, either.

I felt good that they didn't overdress me. I was wearing a blue tank top, and a denim skirt. To my unfortunate luck, they made me wear my blue gladiator sandals my mom had sent to me for my birthday. I found it funny though, because she knew Forks was really cloudy.

My makeup only had concealer and mineral foundation. Nothing else, which made me feel good. I was surprised they didn't cake my face up with liquid foundation and black eyeshadow.

My hair was blow dried, and straightened to my waist, as usual. For some reason, I actually felt, pretty, today.

We met the guys at the same table from yesterday. Guess this was our table for the rest of the trip.

We all ate our food with a few chats about what else there was here. Alice and Jasper were going to go the beach, and hang out there like yesterday, while Rosalie and Emmett were going to go to the indoor pools. This camp was really cool. It was sort of like a hotel for teens like us, but, you know.

After breakfast, Edward led me to the music room. It was really pretty. We actually had to walk up these steps to a beautiful sunroom with instruments in it. I'm surprised no one else was here.

We walked in, and the room was very beautiful. There were ALL kinds of instruments here; from brass to string instruments. There was also a big piano right there in the middle of the room. I looked at Edward in amazement, who was already staring at me.

"Wow." Was all I could manage to say right now.

"Do you play any instruments?" He asked me curiously. I nodded.

"I play seven." Edward stared at me with astonishment.

"Which?" He questioned, looking around the room at some instruments.

"Acoustic guitar, drums, violin, saxophone, flute, viola, and piano." Edward just stared with amazement while I grinned. Ever since I was six, my mom thought I should take piano. Then I became interested in orchestra, so they had a program in fourth and fifth grade to take orchestra. I then learned guitar during middle school while I took band. In high school, I actually take choir.

"Wow", Edward managed to say finally.

"Yeah. Well, I guess eight, if you count vocals."

"You could sing?"

"Yeah… I've been taking choir since Junior year."

"Damn aren't you a talented little thing?" I giggled at Edward's comment.

"Do you play any instruments?" I asked curiously.

"Yeah, I actually take piano as well. My mom wants me to learn bass, so there might be a possibility for that." I nodded as he played with fingers.

"So, how long have you been playing piano?" I asked.

"Um, you're not going to believe me." What's there not to believe?

"Tell me!" I exclaimed. I wanted to know what's unbelievable about him playing piano.

"I started when I was about two." I stared at him in amazement. What? Is that even possible?

"I told you it was unbelievable." He smirked at me.

"How? I mean, like, how did you start at that age?"

"My mom and dad would always play Beethovan as a lullaby. My parents actually told me my brain was a little advanced, and that I would always make really good notes with my play toy piano, so they looked in to it, and I started when I was two."

"Are you a professional?" I felt stupid for asking that question. Of course he is.

"Yeah… I guess you could say."

"Do you write your own music?" I questioned. I do, well, they're songs I sing and play on guitar. I can't make music with the piano because it's sort of difficult for me. Instead, I would just play the music sheets I get from piano lessons, and I would sing random lyrics with it.

"I do. Wanna listen to one?" He asked, going over to the piano, and sitting on the chair, set right in front of the piano.

"Uh, shya!" I exclaimed, excited to hear the music.

He started to press keys, play different notes. I already knew he was warming up. He looked at me, then the space left next to him on the seat.

"Come, and sit." I sat right next to him, before he played the most beautiful thing I have ever heard in my life.

APOV

After Bella and Edward left, we all looked at each other.

"Okay, you know the plan, right? Spy?" I asked, looking at each and every one of my friends, oogling Jasper the most.

"Yeah. Let's go!" Emmett exclaimed, before we snuck out the cafeteria, watching Bella and Edward lead the trail.

We followed them on the steps to see a clear sunroom, filled with instruments.

"Well I'll be. It's like Bella's heaven!" I exclaimed quietly, as we set ourselves behind a tree, where we could see clearly everything Bella and Edward does in the room.

"I know right?" Rose whispered to me, as I nodded.

"Bella's in to music?" Jasper asked.

"Yeah. No doubt about it. She's like, a pro at it. She plays seven instruments, and can sing!" Rosalie explained.

"Wow. It's like they were meant to be. Edward's also in to music. He's been playing piano since he was two." Rose and I stared at Emmett in amazement.

"Wow!" Was all that could come out my mouth right now. We suddenly heard Bella and Edward talking, and we looked to see them looking around the room.

They were pretty much going over the things we were saying about them, that is, until Edward walked up to the piano and sat down.

"Oh my God! He IS going to play it!" Emmett whispered to Jasper. Rose and I looked at each other before quirking an eyebrow at them.

"Ever since sixth grade, Edward has written songs on the piano. The one he's going to play was inspired Bella. We're not being gay and all here, but it was really beautiful. Something really deep from his heart. We actually found it sweet. Once we heard it, we obviously could tell that he was in love with Bella." We looked at them in awe. That was the sweetest thing I have ever heard.

Before I could respond, the most beautiful, divine sound came from sunroom. We looked in, to see Edward, professionally sweeping his fingers swiftly across the piano keys. We all sat in amazed silence, as the romantic piece went deeper. It was the most deepest, romantic, heartfelt sound anyone could ever hear.

Once he was finished, we all sat and watch. Bella had looked amazed herself.

"Oh my God. That was just. BEAUTIFUL!" She said, staring in to his eyes.

"This is so sweet!" Rose whispered in my ear, while I agreed. I suddenly noticed Jasper's arm around my waist, though I didn't mind. I focused myself back on to Bella and Edward.

"Thank you." He crookedly grinned at her. I could see the blush, clearly on her cheeks.

"Wow. What made you write that heartfelt piece of art?" She asked him curiously.

"You." Were Edward's romantic words. One word, and it was still romantic.

I saw Bella look at him in awe. Her blush was still on her cheeks, and the next thing I knew, Edward slowly brushed a strand from her face, and they pulled in, kissing. OH MY GOD! That's Bella's FIRST KISS!

"AWWWWW!" We all chimed. They suddenly dispersed from the kiss, suddenly scared, and looking all over. We rapidly hid behind the trees.

"Oh shit! C'mon follow me." Emmett said, leading us in to a trail, leading down the same pathway we had came from before.

"That was the most romantic thing EVER!" Rosalie said, grinning, holding her hand to her heart.

"I know. I hope Edward didn't see me. He would kill us if he found out we saw his first kiss."

"That was Edward's first kiss?" I asked in astonishment.

Jasper nodded. "Was that Bella's first kiss as well?" Rose and I nodded in response.

"Well, we should get going to our activities before they actually get their leads on." We all nodded in agreement to Emmett, before we disperse from our little group.

I smiled, as I was with Jasper at the beach. I knew two things that had to be done: One, DEFINITELY question Bella. Two, get this plan working to the next level.

**Author's Note: Sorry so short, but definitely sweet, even if I do say so myself :) Hehe, so that was a preview from Alice's point of view. :D I will post the whole gang's point of view throughout the story as well, just so you get a good spice between things, rather than just Bella and Edward's POV. I mean, there are other characters here in the story too with romance :] YUM! LOL random, okay! PLEASE REVIEW! ;D Until next time =]**


	4. Chapter 4: Takin My Time

**Author's Note: Haroosh. ;D Hehe, so my last chapter was indeed filled with fluff between Bella and Edward. Now, we are going to try to make it happen with Alice and Jasper, and Rosalie and Emmett. This chapter is actually going to explain about Bella and Edward's kiss, and you know, we will see what happens. :) I assure you that the next one will be A/J. After, R/Em. You ready? :D hope so!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight =[ stupid cute vampires ;o**

**Just so you know, Bella's point of view is left off from her and Edward dispersing from their kiss. Okay, here we go.**

BPOV

I suddenly heard a chime of "awes" from outside the sunroom. Edward and I dispersed from our kiss, and looked around. We heard some whispers and the sound of someone moving in the grass behind the tree near the music room. I shook my head to forget about it, and I looked back in to Edward's green eyes.

Then the thought suddenly clicked my mind. I JUST KISSED EDWARD CULLEN. Wow, don't I have slow reactions.

"Uh. That was… Nice." I said, still pondering my mind for better adjectives than nice. There were a million things better to describe my first kiss than nice.

"Yeah, it was." He said, crookedly smiling at me, while I looked down, of course blushing. Argh! I'm like, cursed with this flesh on my cheeks.

Before I could say anything else to him, I heard someone knock on the glass door. We turned our heads to see fucktard Tanya, leaning against the doorway, glaring at me. I cringed a bit on that.

"Hey _Eddie."_ Tanya purred to him, while I could feel Edward shudder next to me.

"Tanya…" He said sternly, obviously showing no interest in her, which made me want to smile.

"Oh, so who is this here?" She asked innocently, motioning to me, while I rolled eyes. Of course she knew me.

When we were in Kindergarten, Tanya used to be friends with me, Rose, and Alice. After we graduated Elementary, she became horrible in middle school. She suddenly became part of the whore clique with Lauren and Jessica once she got her now fake boobs, and she totally talked shit about Rose, Alice, and I behind our backs. She also tried flirting with Edward and such, but he showed no interest. She has obviously dated too many boys to show the kind of true slut she really was.

I smiled politely. "I'm Bella Swan. Wow, don't you look _so _familiar." I smirked at her stupid glare as I looked up to Edward, his arm around my waist.

"Hm… You just probably see me ruling the halls in Forks as usual." She said, shrugging, total cheesy confidence in her voice. She obviously wasn't going to leave until I left, so I looked back at Edward.

"I'll see you at lunch?" I asked, not sure, because we really didn't get to talk about the kiss. He sighed, nodding a yes, kissing me on my cheek. I blushed, as I got up. Damn, we were on a roll… sort of. I walked past a glaring Tanya, while I rolled my eyes, obviously ignoring her.

That damn chick or her whores better not mess with our plan.

EPOV

Once Bella left, Tanya walked in, her stupid fake smile on her face.

"What do you want Tanya?" I asked, clearly bored now. Her face fell, as she came near me. Her stupid perfume smell was poisoning the aroma of the music room.

"Well, I was wondering if you would want to come back to me, Lauren, and Jessica's cabin with Emmett and Jasper. We could have fun… If ya know what I'm saying? I mean, ditch those loser girls. They're no fun." I just stared at her, disgusted.

"What the hell Tanya? Okay, first of all, ew. No, I'm not going to be your man whore. Second, no matter what you say, Alice, Rosalie, and Bella are the farthest thing from losers, sluts, or whores. Look in the mirror before saying such a thing." Tanya's plastic face fell, and I had succeeded in mission.

"But—" Tanya started, but I stopped her.

"I'm leaving. I could be doing much better things with Bella rather than hanging here with you." Before she could even speak again, I got up from the piano, and walked out the music room before I almost vomit from the strong perfume stench in the music room.

I walked over to our cabins, and walked up the steps, and heard someone singing and playing a guitar from the girl's cabin.

I pressed my head against the door, and I heard a beautiful voice from inside. I could instantly tell it was Bella, because the sweetness, the pureness of the voice, just floated with the beautiful chiming voice. The guitar was of course matching the notes of the voice. It took me a minute to realize Bella was singing "You Belong with Me", by Taylor Swift. After she had finished, I had almost barged in through the door to tell her how amazing she had sounded, but then I remembered what happened last time we opened the door without notice. So, instead, I knocked on the door.

"Uh, who is it?" She asked, question in her voice. She just sounded too cute right now.

"It's Edward. May I come in?" I asked politely.

"Yeah, come in." I opened the door to find her sitting down, carrying an acoustic guitar, and biting her lip.

"You heard me, huh?" She asked, worry in her voice.

I nodded. I sat next to her. "You have an amazing voice." She blushed, and said a thank you before setting down the guitar in the case.

"Wait, that's your guitar?" I asked, feeling stupid. Of course it was hers. Who else?

"Yeah… I didn't even realize Alice had sneaked it in with the luggage. I mean, it's just typical her." I chuckled as she giggled.

"So…" I said trailing off, remembering why we were so silent. It was because of our kiss.

"Yeah. I think we should talk about what happened earlier?" She asked, clearly uncomfortable. I nodded. No matter how awkward this moment was, we had to talk about it. We just couldn't leave it unsaid. It was for better or worse.

"Yeah. Um, so, I just want you to know. I'm REALLY sorry if it made you uncomfortable, I mean, the last thing I want you to feel for me is being—" I was interrupted by Bella chuckling. I furrowed my eyebrows. "What's so funny?" I asked, clearly confused.

"Edward, I felt nothing of being uncomfortable. That was honestly my first kiss. It was the most amazing thing in my life so far I have experienced. I'm really glad it was you that was my first kiss."

I smiled, as I looked down at Bella. "You were my first kiss too." I admitted.

"Really?" She asked. She sounded really surprised.

"Uh yeah. You seemed very shock."

"Well, it's just that… I figured you already had another girl to kiss you, because you're like freaking sweet, smart, funny, hot—" She suddenly stopped at the word hot, blushing.

I chuckled. "You think I'm hot?"

She blushed and focused on something, her eyes widening. I followed her gaze to see a crayon. A green crayon. I looked at it in questioning, then I remembered. It was the same crayon I had given to her in third grade.

I picked it up, and held it up to her, smiling. "You kept it?" I asked, the smile never breaking.

She rolled her eyes and tried to grab the crayon from me, but I moved my hand away before she could reach it. She gave me a fierce look before she started chasing me for the crayon. It was actually quite fun to see her chase me. It was really cute.

Suddenly, she jumped, and tackled me on her I believe was her bed. She took the crayon simply out of my head, and threw it somewhere on the bed. She was still hovering me.

"Bella?" I asked. She had an evil grin placed on her face.

"You owe me…" She suddenly pouted, and got off of me.

I chuckled. "Would a kiss make everything better?" I asked, looking at her now beaming face, nodding. She was sitting at the edge of her bed, so I got up, and crawled to the edge, taking her face again for the second time today, and kissed her with passion.

She suddenly wrapped her arms around my neck as I wrapped mine around her small waist. Wait, what did this mean, though? Were we dating? If we were friends with benefits, that would just be disappointing. I stopped our kiss, and Bella suddenly looked at me with worry.

"I didn't mean to stop the kiss like that Bella, but what does this mean? Are we dating?" I asked cautiously. Her face was heard to read, but I guess she was deep in thought.

She finally sighed, opening her mouth. "I really do like you Edward. I really do… but I feel like this is all so sudden. I admit it, that I want to be your girlfriend, I want you to be my boyfriend, but… I think we should start with being really good friends. Once we get comfortable with each other, I think we could start the dating."

I gave her idea a thought for a while. It was true, that this was all suddenly happening. It was too quick, and I had always imagined the way Bella and I started dating was because we were great friends. I wanted that.

I smiled at her. "Okay."

We gave each other a warm hug, and then Rosalie and Alice came in.

"Well, well, well, now what do we have here?" A certainly curious Rosalie asked.

RPOV

After we escaped, we all headed to where we would hang out. I had a great time with Emmett, so I caught up with Alice once we met at the cabin. I wonder if Bella and Edward were still at the music room.

We walked in to see Bella and Edward hugging each other. I gave Alice a grin, and turned to them.

"Well, well, well, now what do we have here?" I asked curiously. Bella and Edward looked at each other, then back at us.

"I'm just hugging my favorite guy friend." Bella winked at him, and he chuckled, while me and Alice looked confused. Friends? I thought they would become more than that…

"Well, I'm gonna go back to my cabin, and see what my hell boys are up to. See you guys at… Lunch?" We nodded. Damn, I didn't even realize it was still morning. It felt like I was with Emmett forever.

Edward got up, kissed Bella on the top of her head, and left. We rose our eyebrows at Bella, who sat there blushing, like usual.

"Bella baby, spill." Alice said excitedly. Then, without notice, Bella suddenly babbled about her kiss with Edward, how they stopped, which I gave Alice a look before noting my attention to Bella, and how they ended up friends.

"I think it's really sweet that you guys want to take it slow. That obviously means you will have the greatest relationship with him, Bells." I noted.

"I know right? I just still can't believe Tanya had to ruin your moment…" Alice added.

"Well, I don't think she would've been chiming an 'awe.'" Shit. I looked at Alice, but then Bella dropped it quickly, and asked, "So how were your guys' days?"

Alice suddenly blushed, and I grinned shyly.

**Author's Note: Aha, I'm sorry if I disappointed you guys with Bella and Edward only being friends, but if that happened, the story would end up short and boring with no interesting plot, whatsoever. I'm super sorry for this long update, seriously, school can get you stressed, especially when the one you love has his first girlfriend. :( Plus, I'm in these crappy honor classes that makes me have a bunch of shitty homework :p But I will continue on with this story.**

**Plz review? Thanks, :) xoxo Deej (:**


	5. Chapter 5: Regret Much?

**Author's Note: I apologize for making you guys wait. I'm working on my new story "Detention Buddies", and I'm still working on "Starlight Love." Also, if anyone wants my story, "A Love to Remember", feel free to private message me. Anyways, let's continue with the story…**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight. Enough with disclaimers, let's move on with the story :O**

APOV

"So how was your guys' day?" Bella asked us. I blushed furiously, like how Bella would normally blush, and I glanced over at Rosalie to see her grinning shyly.

I smirked at Rosalie. "Rosalie, what's up with that cheesy grin? I think you should go first."

Rosalie scoffed. "What about that 'Bella' blush on you cheeks, hmm?" She wagged her eyebrows up and down.

"Hey! What is a 'Bella' blush suppose to mean?" Bella asked with a high pitched little girl's voice. We started giggling.

"Fine… I'll go first." Rosalie sighed. "So Emmett and I went back to the cabins, to change. Then we walked to the pool, and we started at the shallow end, but Emmett would always insist I go with him to deep. You guys know I can't swim well, so I told him that, and he put me on his back, and he swam me there. He also taught me how to swim a little. It was super fun."

I smiled at Rosalie. "How cute." I winked at her, and she giggled.

"What about you Alice?" Bella asked, and Rosalie nodded in agreement urgently.

"Well… Jasper and I had a fun time at the beach. We ran through the waves, talked by the water as if we knew each other, he even found this beautiful shell, and made it in to a necklace for me." I took out the shell necklace, which was hiding in my halter. Rosalie and Bella gasped in awe.

"That's so beautiful!" Bella said, amazed.

"How romantic!" Rosalie said, smiling.

I giggled. I let the shell drop back on my collarbone, and we looked at each other. "Lunch with the guys?"

They nodded. "Yeah."

We walked out our cabin, and we knocked on theirs. We heard them talking a bit, and scream of laughter, and we knocked again.

They finally opened the door. "Yes, may we help you?" Emmett asked.

"Lunch?" Bella asked, and he widened his eyes.

"Uh, can you give us, um… Five minutes?" I nodded, confused, and he slammed the door.

"What the fuck?" Rosalie asked, confused. We shrugged it off, and went back in to our cabin.

Five minutes passed, and suddenly a knock came from the door.

"Coming!" Rosalie called, and opened the door, revealing three boys holding baskets and blankets.

"Care for a picnic rather than the cafeteria food?" Jasper asked, holding the baskets. We smiled, looked at each other, and nodded.

We followed the boys out the cabins, and they led us all the way in to the woods.

"This is a long walk!" Wailed, not Alice, Rose, nor I, but an impatient Emmett. "This is getting really heavy too!"

"You're carrying pillows …"

"Well, why do we even need pillows? Are we going to sleep there or something? Gah!" He panted, and dropped the pillows, plopping himself on to a boulder.

"Five minute break." Emmett whined. We groaned at Emmett's childish behavior.

"Would it help if I carried another pillow?" I groaned the words and took a pillow without no answer. Emmett zoomed up quickly from the boulder, only one pillow in his arm. "Thanks Bells."

"You owe me, big guy."

"Haha, don't worry. As soon as you girls eat our food, you'll be owing me."

I rolled my eyes. "I doubt that."

We started our hike again, until we reached a secluded part of the forest. It was a beautiful meadow **(a/n yeah, expected much ? so predictable :P just enjoy it :])** with green grass and the sun sparkling all over the ground. This was such a romantic setting.

We all started to set up the meadow with the picnic blanket, the pillows, the baskets, and the food. After all the set-up, we sat down and started to eat.

I looked around at everyone while biting my sandwich. Alice and Jasper were sipping their straws out of the same drink, Rosalie was feeding Emmett a grape, and I looked at Edward who looked back at me. We smiled, and continued our meals. I feel like I regret not going out with him. He likes me, and I like him. I know I don't want to rush anything, but I have this bad feeling about Tanya and them stealing him from me.

"Bella? Are you ok?" Edward asked me, suddenly putting my sandwich down, and facing me towards him. I didn't realize I was shaking and I was spilling tears from my eyes. Ugh, just god damn great.

"BELLA? OH MY GOD what's WRONG? PLEASE BELLA TELL ME PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE!" Alice suddenly boomed.

"Nothing … I just started to think of stuff…" Stuff that I regret and suddenly it's such a big deal…

**Author's Note: Ayeee… being away from fanfiction made my chapters crappier and short :[ Don't worry, soon it will get better once I get back to writing stories(:**


End file.
